Taking the Bullet
by Darksonickiller
Summary: When XANA possess a police officer and starts shooting at the group will someone have to take a bullet? If so can they cope?


**Taking the Bullet**

It was a Sunday morning at Kadic Academy so there were no classes. The group were at their normal table for breakfast. Odd was stuffing his face with food as usual.

"Hey Ulrich you gonna finish that?" Odd asked pointing to Ulrich's tray

"Here." Ulrich said pushing his tray to Odd.

Odd started stuffing his face again when suddenly Jeremy's computer started beeping.

"XANA?" Yumi asked as Jeremy opened his laptop.

"XANA." Jeremy confirmed.

"let's go!" Ulrich said as he left the table.

"It always has to be when I'm trying to eat doesn't it." Odd joked as he threw away his tray.

"Come on Odd you can eat later." Yumi said as she left the cafeteria.

Odd followed the four out of the building and broke into a run to keep up with the others as they went into the woods.

"So any idea what XANA is up to this time?" Odd asked to nobody in particular.

"No idea let's just get to the factory and stop it." Yumi answered.

They came to a halt as they reached the manhole cover. Ulrich removed the cover and descended down into the sewer below followed by the rest of the gang. Once they were all down the rusted ladder they each grabbed their skateboard or scooter and took off down the sewer path. After a few minutes of riding the group made it to their destination. This time Odd was the first one up and out of the sewer. He waited for the others to get out of the sewer before they all took off again. They made their way across the bridge but they stopped when they were half way across because a large XANA possessed policeman blocked their path.

"Guys I think I what XANA's up to." Ulrich said.

"Go on guys I'll hold'em off just get to the factory." Odd said.

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh yea I'll be fine what's the worst that could happen?" Odd answered.

With that they charged across the bridge and with a swift kicked to the face Odd knocked over the policeman allowing his friends safe passage into the factory. The cop quickly got up and retaliated by going after Odd as the others made it into the factory. They got to the ropes above the broken stairs and they all swung down then made their way to the old elevator. Jeremy hit the button and waited as they heard the elevator rise up the shaft. Once at the top the elevator's doors opened and the four piled in. Jeremy pushed the button again causing the doors to shut and the elevator to descend again. When they made it to the computer room Jeremy ran over to his chair and began to type like mad.

"Get to the scanners I'm starting the process now." Jeremy said.

"Right lets go." Ulrich said heading down to the scanner room with the girls right behind him.

"Jeremy we're ready." Aelita said form inside her scanner.

"Ok here we go I'm sending you to the Ice Sector." Jeremy said through his headset.

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization." Jeremy said as he pressed the key to virtualize his friends.

The three landed safely in the Ice Sector and looked around. There were no monsters yet.

"Jeremy where's the tower?" Ulrich asked.

"The tower is just north of your position you want be needing your vehicles." Jeremy answered from the sky.

"Got it lets go." Ulrich said as he drew his swords from his back and ran off.

Yumi did the same with her fans then she and Aelita chased after Ulrich and it wasn't long before the trio spotted the tower and XANA's welcoming party.

"Guys you have five crabs up a head." Jeremy informed them.

"Yea we know Einstein." Ulrich said deflecting a laser with his swords.

All the crabs opened fire, three of which fired at Ulrich who deflected two of the shots but the third hit him square in the chest.

"Careful Ulrich you can't many more shots like that." Jeremy said

"Yea thanks Einstein." Ulrich replied continuing to dodge and deflect lasers.

Yumi threw her fans at a crab the first missed the crab the second however hit dead on destroying the crab. Aelita hit another crab with an energy field thus destroying a second crab. Yumi jumped and caught both her fans just as Ulrich sliced through and destroyed a third crab with his sword leaving only two crabs or so they thought.

"Guys there's five more crabs coming up behind you!" Jeremy said.

Before they even had time to react a barrageof lasers came flying at them. The trio turned around to deflect the lasers. Big mistake. When they turned the other two crabs opened firedevirtualizing Ulrich leaving only the girls and seven crabs. Yumi threw her fans destroying the two crabs that devirtualized Ulrich. She then turned her attention to the other crabs and charged at them. Ulrich walked into the computer room and went up to Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy how's Odd holding up against are friend?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know he's not answering his phone go help him out." Jeremy responded.

Ulrich ran to the elevator and got in once the doors opened after he hit the button. When he made it to the bridge he found Odd and the policeman. The policeman had caught Odd around the throat, lifted him of the ground and was electrocuting him with his classic purple electricity. Ulrich sprinted towards them and with another swift kick to the face Ulrich knocked over the policeman causing him to release his grip on Odd. Ulrich quickly ran to his aid.

"Odd are you ok?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea I'm fine just a little shook up. I though this guy was supposed to protect and serve not electrocute and fry." Odd answered.

By now the cop had gotten back up and charged the boys. The cop jumped in the air. Both boys rolled out of the way in opposite directions as the police officer came crashing down creating a small crater with his fist when he landed where Odd and Ulrich just were mere moments before. Eye of XANA flashing wildly in the policeman's eyes he turned and charged Ulrich. Ulrich rolled out of the way and met up with Odd.

"Double team?" Ulrich asked.

"Double team!" Odd said thinking the same thing.

They rushed forward both throwing a punch at the cop, but cop caught both of them by the wrist and lifted them straight off the ground. They struggled to get free. Their efforts were made much harder when XANA started to shock them.

They both kicked the man in the gut several times a piece causing XANA to throw both boys backwards about ten yards. What XANA did next was totally unexpected.

"Oh Crap! Ulrich move now!' Odd yelled pushing Ulrich out of the way as he got up.

BAAAMM!

"What the heck was that?" Jeremy asked as a loud noise echoed through the factory. Jeremy began to dial Ulrich on the computer when he heard that same loud noise again.

"Come on pick up." Jeremy said impatiently.

"Yea Jeremy?" Ulrich said through his phone.

"What's that noise it sounded like a gunshot?" Jeremy asked.

"It is, XANA's freaking shooting at us Ulrich said.

"What!" Jeremy said utterly shocked.

"Jeremy how's that tower coming?" Ulrich asked out of breath.

"Aelita just entered the tower, just hang on a little longer and the girls and I will meet you out there." Jeremy said.

"Easy for you to say." Ulrich said before hanging up.

Sure enough a minute later XANA's lackey fell unconscious. Ulrich was on one knee facing the factory paying no attention to Odd at the moment. He was trying to catch his breath when he lifted his head to find Jeremy and the others heading his way. He got up and walked over to them.

"Hey Ulrich you okay, where's Odd?" Yumi asked.

He completely disregarded the first question and went straight to the second one.

"He's over there." Ulrich said turning around.

He turned around just in time to just in time to see Odd collapse on the bridge.

"ODD!" Ulrich yelled sprinting to his side along with the others.

Only when they got close enough did they notice the large dark stain on his side and down his pants leg and the small hole in his shirt. Yumi quickly dropped to her knees and lifted Odd's shirt to his chest and they were horrified at what they found. Odd had been shot. A steady stream of crimson seeped through his tightly clenched fingers quickly turning his hand red.

"Oh my God!" Aelita shrieked as she covered her shocked facial expression with her hands and dropped to her knees by Odd's head.

"Odd when were you shot" Ulrich asked utterly shocked by the situation.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter now." Odd answered with a pained expression.

Yumi was the only one who seemed to know what to do and jumped into action.

"Ulrich give me your jacket we have to stop the bleeding." Yumi commanded.

Ulrich did as she asked and quickly taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

"Odd move your hand." Yumi commanded again still acting purely on instinct.

She folded Ulrich's jacket and pressed it as tightly as she could to Odd's side making him wench in pain. Ulrich continued think about his previous question. He wondered why Odd didn't answer it. Then suddenly the answer hit Ulrich like a ton of bricks.

"Odd you were shot the first time he fired when you pushed me out of the way. You took a bullet for me didn't you?" Ulrich asked already knowing the answer.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." Odd answered through his pain then started coughing up blood but quickly stopped.

Aelita lifted his head on her lap and pulled a napkin from her pocket and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Odd why would you do that?" Ulrich asked feeling guilty.

"Hey what are friends for besides giving them their food." Odd said giving a week smile.

They could all tell his breathing was worsening but nobody wanted say anything.

"How can you even joke a time like this Odd?" Yumi asked still pressing the now blood soaked jacket to his side with her now bloody hands.

Aelita held Odd's bloody hand close to her not caring about the blood transfer. She just wanted to comfort her friend in any way possible.

"I'll call an ambulance." Jeremy said reaching for his cell phone.

"No." Odd protested shocking Jeremy and the others.

"But." Jeremy said before he was interrupted Odd.

"We can't let anyone discover the supercomputer." Odd said through his raspy breathing.

"If you don't get help you'll-." Jeremy stopped not wanting to finish his sentence.

"I know." Odd said giving Jeremy a pleading look.

"If they find the supercomputer I want be the only one." Odd said.

Jeremy paused to think for a second as the realization of what was going to happen set in at last and everyone seemed to pick up on it at once.

"He's right." Jeremy said looking down in defeat.

"No Odd you can't die!" Ulrich all but yelled finally saying the word nobody wanted to say or hear then bursting into tears followed by the girls and Jeremy.

Yumi pressed the bloody jacket harder against Odd's side in a desperate attempt to save him knowing it wouldn't work. Odd was looking really pale and strained to turn his head to face Ulrich.

"Ulrich promise me something will you." Odd asked in a weak voice.

He was fading fast and they knew it.

"Yea anything buddy what is it?" Ulrich asked through his tears.

"Kiwi is yours now, promise me you will take good care of my little digidy dog Ulrich." Odd asked his voice even weaker.

"Yea Odd I'll take care of him I promise." Ulrich said with tears following from his eyes.

Odd slowly tilted his head to where he was looking straight up. It was sunny with no clouds in sight so inappropriate for the situation.

"Don't give up you will beat XANA." Odd said at barely a whisper as his slowly drifted to the side and his breathing slowed to a stop.

He became really still and was staring at Aelita with a blank expression.

"ODD!" Ulrich did yell this time as he shook Odd's body.

No response. Ulrich continued to shake Odd even harder.

"ODD!" Ulrich yelled louder and went to shake him a third time but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Yumi's blood and all. She had dropped the bloody jacket from Odd's side. Her hair was in her face hiding her tear streaked cheeks and eyes.

"Ulrich he's-" Yumi stopped in midsentence to inhale then continued.

"He's gone." Yumi said beginning sob.

She pulled herself into a hug with Ulrich and they began to sob on each others shoulders.

"Damn you XANA!, Damn you XANA!" Ulrich said cursing into Yumi's shoulder.

She didn't mind though she was thinking the same thing. Aelita placed Odd's hand gently down beside him and slid his head off her lap as she cried. Jeremy reached over and closed his best friends eyes then put his hand on Odd's heart.

"Rest in peace Odd." Jeremy said sadly as he got up.

Jeremy took off his glasses to wipe his eyes then he used his shirt to clean his glasses before he returned them to his face.

"I'm going to do a return to the past." Jeremy said as he turned and walked back into the factory with a heavy heart.

No one else followed they stayed right where they were. They were devastated to lose their best friend they never thought this would happen.

"It's my fault he took the bullet for me. I should be dead not him." Ulrich said between sobs on Yumi's shoulder.

" No it's not you're fault Ulrich." Yumi said trying to comfort him through tears of her own.

"She's right XANA is the only one to blame." Aelita added wiping her eyes.

The factory emitted a bright white light that engulfed everything and sent it into the past. Ulrich awoke in his dorm he looked over from his bed to the one across the room. Odd was laying in it and he walked over to him. He was pale and motionless. Right now Ulrich was extremely sad. He just wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry but he knew he had to be strong for friends. But it's so hard to be strong when your best friend dies for you. It was hard to look at him even though there was no wound nor blood on him or his jacket there wasn't even a hole in his shirt. Guilt aside he was going to be as strong as possible for his friends especially Yumi. Ulrich picked his cell phone up from the floor and called the front office. Principle Delmas answered.

"Hello who is this?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"It's Ulrich Stern." Ulrich answered.

"Stern why are you calling this number?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"My roommate Odd is not breathing or responding to anything!' Ulrich said acting like he was freaking out.

"WHAT stay put I'll be right there." Mr. Delmas said sternly then hanging up.

Ulrich then called Jeremy and Aelita and told them the news. Within a minute they were both inside the room with Ulrich. Then two minutes later the door swung open and Mr. Delmas came in followed by Jim and Yolanda. Ulrich was sitting on his bed with Jeremy and Aelita when they came in and started to access Odd. They were told to leave the room so they waited in the hallway. They were sitting on the floor against the wall when the paramedics arrived and entered the room. They just sat there on the floor waiting to be told what they already knew. Just thinking about Odd made them want to cry. They couldn't believe how much it hurt to lose him. Finally after ten minutes the paramedics carried Odd out of the room away from the school. Jim, Yolanda, and Mr. Delmas had a saddened look on their faces when they exited the room. Mr. Delmas instructed the three to follow him to his office along with Jim and Yolanda. The walk was silent not a word was spoken.

The six made it to Mr. Delmas' office and they all took a seat. It took a few minutes before Mr. Delmas could clear his throat and speak.

"I regret to inform you that your friend Odd-." He stopped.

"Odd passed away in his sleep last night due to unexplained internal bleeding I'm so sorry." Delmas said as he took his glasses off and sat them on his desk and rubbed his temples.

They knew what he was going to say but being reminded of it caused fresh tears to stream down their cheeks as they hugged one another.

"He was a good kid." Jim said trying to comfort the mourning teens.

"Go to breakfast and tell no one of what happen until I access this situation further." Delmas said with a sad voice.

The three sadden friends left the room tears continued to flow down their redden faces. It was now 7: 00 a.m. Ulrich called Yumi and told her what she already knew. She ran down the stairs of her house as she sobbed. She ran into her farther before she could make it to the door.

"Yumi what's wrong dear?" Mr. Ishiyama asked concerned.

Yumi didn't respond she just hugged her farther tightly as her mother walked into the room. Mr. Ishiyama kneeled down to eye level with his daughter asked again.

"Yumi dear please tell us what's wrong." Mr. Ishiyama asked.

"Ulrich called and said Odd passed away in his sleep last night." Yumi said sadly before running out of the house.

"Yumi wait!" her father yelled but it was to late she was gone.

Yumi met the others in the cafeteria at their normal table. She sat down without getting a tray no one else had gotten a tray either. They were too sad to eat. They each put a hand in the middle of the table their fingertips overlapping as they enjoyed each other's comfort. Their emotions were running rampant as they mourned their friend. Odd was such a good friend and they had such great memories with him and knowing they would never make new ones hurt it really did hurt. They just sat their tears still streaming down their faces, their hands still interlocked with one another. That's all they could do at the moment. Their moment of mourning was interrupted when you know who walked over.

"Ulrich dear." Sissi said when she approached the table.

Ulrich turned to Sissi and she was surprised at the look of pure sadness and grief on his face.

"Not now Sissi just go away please just go way." Ulrich said coldly.

Sissi just walked away without saying anything else shocked at Ulrich's sudden rudeness.

They just sat there crying not caring that other students were staring at them. A few minutes went by then Mr. Delmas' voice came over the intercom.

"Students, late last night Odd Della Robbia passed away in his sleep due to an unknown illness." He stopped to breath.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to listen the room fell almost silent.

"Due to this tragic event I am canceling school next week and I would like all the faculty and students to gather in the gym in an hour to give him a small memorial service, Thank you that is all." He said as the intercom switched off.

The mood in the cafeteria changed instantly everyone was quiet and stunned at the news. After hearing her father's announcement Sissi quickly returned to the group's table now knowing the reason they were so sad during her first visit.

"Ulrich I'm so sorry I had no idea Odd-." Sissi stopped herself.

"Its okay Sissi, I'm sorry for being rude to you." Ulrich said wiping his eyes free of tears that were quickly replaced with new ones.

Sissi walked way again sad to she Ulrich so depressed the others were depressed to but Ulrich was the only one she cared about and Sissi being Sissi would never care to admit that she actually found Odd and his insults quite amusing. The four sat at their table still crying and holding hands for another twenty minutes and in that twenty minutes many students came and offered their condolences to the grieving teens which they appreciated a lot Jeremy was the first to speak at the table for a while.

"We should go to the factory to discuss what are plan of action should be." Jeremy said quietly

They all nodded in agreement and got up from their table and quietly walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the factory. Ten minutes latter they were all in the factory. Jeremy was sitting in his chair Ulrich was sitting on the ground against wall with his hands on his knees. Yumi did the same and Aelita sat near Jeremy.

"So?" Jeremy spoke breaking the silence.

"I can't believe he's gone." Ulrich blurted out tears still in his eyes.

Yumi put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him she to was still teary eyed.

"I know." Yumi said softly.

"His death will not be in vain." Ulrich said.

"We will avenge him by defeating XANA." Aelita said.

"XANA dealt us a devastating blow today but we want give up." Jeremy pitched in.

"Yea we'll destroy XANA for Odd." Yumi said.

"XANA won today but never again." Jeremy stated.

"For Odd." Ulrich said reaching out his hand.

Soon three more hands joined Ulrich's.

"For Odd." They all said in unison.

Suddenly an idea popped in Ulrich's head as he quickly got up and headed to the scanner room.

"Ulrich what are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Follow me." Ulrich answered.

They all followed him into the scanner room and watched as he went to the center scanner the one Odd always used. Ulrich pulled out this room key and started to etching into the steel scanner. When his was done he returned his room key to his pocket and stepped out of the way to show the others. Now permanently etched in the scanner wall were the words "In Memory Of Odd".

"I think he'd like that Ulrich." Yumi said.

"Yea he would." Aelita added.

"Come on guys we've been here to long we have a service to get to." Jeremy said.

They all nodded and with tear filled eyes and their heads held high they walked from the factory knowing they would defeat the evil computer virus but not today.

Today was the day to mourn and pay homage to their fallen friend and all that he did, but tomorrow tomorrow they would wage WAR on XANA.

**_Well there it is my first story I hope you liked if anyone wants a Sequel let me know and I might write one if enough people want one._**


End file.
